Savin' You
by Aaron-kun
Summary: When Tai Lung gets help from a old friend to get out. The old friend's dream to have the Ultimate Power for himself.Tigress is kidnapped or just wants to save her brother from evil.  Will he get his wish? Will Tai save his sister? What will happen?
1. How long has it been?

As the Jade Palace is quiet but not to quiet as you can hear the snoring of the master happily slumbers. The Dragon Warrior mumbling something in his sleep and his new found friend, the Ultimate Power, dreaming with peaceful astrosphere around him. Not far away is Master Shifu meditating at the Scared Peach Tree. As he speaking to a dear old friend to himself as it was Master Oogway.

"_Shifu, it's been a while." Master Oogway commented of his friend's visit. "How long has it been since Tai has been here?"_

"_I think it has been a couple months or more like a year or so, Master." Shifu replied_

"_So, it had been that long." Oogway said surprised. "I can say that Bao Yu and Zhuang are very proud of their children and I was thinking that Tai brought joyfulness to you like Master Po did just a couple years ago."_

"_Yes. Master, it has been about three years or so after Po was declared the Dragon Warrior and brought peace to me and our village." Shifu said thinking on the past. "I think that Tai come into our lives and made a more of an impacted to our world in the Jade Palace." The elder master nod as he and Shifu was still talking about how Tai's returned helped for the better than the worse which many thought that no one knew that the Ultimate Power was really power and could do things that other masters in the past couldn't do. Shifu was asking if there is a possibly maybe in the future, Tai would have to use his powers once again._

"_Only time will tell, Shifu." Oogway said. "That would be no accident to that."_

"_I know, I know." Shifu replied in an angry tone._

As the sun was rising and it was time for the students of the Greatest Kung Fu Master in History to wake up as their master rang the gong. The five and the Dragon Warrior greeted, "Good morning, Master." Yet again, the Ultimate Power was still in bed. 'Not again' Tigress thought while shaking her head in disbelief. Shifu walked past her and the Dragon Warrior. In a swift movement the paper door was open. You could hear Shifu's voice all the way down to the village below. And in a swift movement, the youngest student was on the floor and moaning of the pain.

"Good Morning, Shifu." Tai spoke while getting up.

"Good Morning, Ultimate Power." Shifu said twitching his left eye.

The Ultimate Power changed his outfit over the year he been in the valley of peace with a black vest and black pants with red hums. Shifu dismissed them to go to breakfast made by their own loving panda, Po. In a different part of this world, where the evil Tai Lung is kept with more guards and more military forces inside making no one came in or leave this place which the head of this place is no other than Commander Vachir, himself. As a cloaked person come to give a visit to this snow leopard and he was smirking seeing his friend like this.

"Who are you?" Commander Vachir said.

"I am a friend." He said. "I'm not a foe to anyone but him." He was pointing at Tai Lung.

"You wish to visit this foe." The commander asked. The cloaked person nodded. The commander led him to his foe. The snow leopard was sleeping or thinking. The two come closer to him. His ears twitched.

"Well, princess you have a visitor." The rhino said cocky. The commander left the two males alone.

"Been a how long now, Tai?" The visitor asked.

"It can't be." Tai Lung said shockingly.

"Yes, I'm here to get you out, my friend." The cloaked visitor took the hood off. A snow leopard like Tai Lung was. Well built, and with a cocky smile as Tai Lung wore.

"Shan" Tai Lung replied "You bastard, it's your fault I'm in here and it was your idea to make me rampage the village."

"I will rescue you for this place and then you serve to get that Ultimate Power from that little bastard." Shan said. "You can do the beating up the kid and I will have the power."

"I will do whatever gets out of here." Tai Lung ready to give his life for this snow leopard.

"Good." Shan said. "Hold still while I get this shell off of you."

As time was going as time didn't stop, Tai Lung was free from the shell and enrages again he attack the soldier in his path to the Jade Palace. What will happen next for the residents of the Jade Palace? What will happen to Tai?


	2. The Vision Again

After the escape of Tai Lung and his friend, Shan as the Jade Palace caught words of this. They were speechless. Tai couldn't believe that Tai Lung's friend, Shan wanted the power inside him. The day went like any other day in the Jade Palace but Tai was very jumpy more jumpy then when Tai Lung's dream in his head. Tai has been at Scared Peach Tree as the Furious Five and Po are doing training in Training Hall. Tai was watching the children of the beginning kung fu class playing with each other in the village below. Then he fell into a deep slumber.

'_I'm back here. I'm I.' Tai thought._

_As Tai started to hear giggling of young girls and that scenery was unfolding, it was at the Scared Peach Tree. He saw a young version of Tigress and Viper. From what he could see they were 10 or so. _

'_Viper, why are we here?' young Tigress asked._

'_I have no idea what you are talking about.' Young Viper replied. 'I like this view that's maybe why.'_

'_Why am I seeing this, Oogway?' Tai thought as he stayed where he was by the peach tree._

'_You guys lost him.' Someone yelled out from the Jade Palace._

'_No he did' another replied._

'_No he did' someone else yelled._

_And the two were bickering which they both were saying something at the same time. Tai thought once again, 'Monkey and Mantis???'_

'_I think they are mad.' Viper said concern._

'_You think' Tigress rinsed an eyebrow. _

_Tai twitched his ears and heard someone or something in the tree. Then after that a panda fell from the tree. It was a smaller version of Po. Po grunted and the girls started giggling. Po blushed when he saw Tigress. 'Po's right, he did have a crush on Tigress when they were little.' Tai smirked._

_The place was spinning as it was changing the scene from one to another. Tai was mouthing 'not again'. Into a black room you go. A red background appears two tigers, male and female. One evil chuckling with a weapon on hand and the female was shaking with fright. Tai got closer and closer than he finally saw something scared him at no end. He was the male tiger and guessing without looking at the female's face she was Tigress._

'_Ultimate Power kill her.' Shan said._

'_Yes, Master.' Evil Tai smirked_

'_No Tai this isn't you and you know that.' Tigress screamed_

'_You don't know me that well, sister.' Evil Tai said_

_She started to sob. And replied, 'Yes but doesn't that mean I want know more than what I know now.'_

_Evil Tai chuckling and original Tai was stocked that this might be the future. Tai was scared more when it happened. His evil twin had a spear in his hands and stabbed it right though Tigress. After that she was on the cold, bloody floor with a groan of pain. Tai ran to his imaginary vision of his long lost sister and looked into the cold, lifeless amber eyes and then shut her eyes. Tigress disappeared with Shan, evil Tai and that Tai started to sob by seeing what he just saw._

"Tai, Tai" someone yelled "He can't still be there. Can he?"

Another spoke up, "Maybe he is. "

Tai was having his legs to his chest and weeping about the sight he saw and was afraid if that happen he wouldn't be able to help not to kill himself as well. Tigress and Crane found him at the Scared Peach Tree and that he was sobbing about sometime. Tigresses went to her brother and embrace him into a hug and a gasp left his mouth. She started giggling. He didn't make eye contact but Tigress finally asked, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Still no eye contact

"It seemed more than nothing." She replied.

No eye contact. Tigress placed her paws on his cheeks so she could see his ember eyes with a hint of red from the crying. Tai tried and tried to make her release him. But no result and then Tigress spoke again, "What's wrong?"

"I told you, nothing." Tai started to cry.

"That's not what the face on you is showing me." Tigress brought her brother to her chest. "Now answer, my question, what's wrong?"

"I saw it again." referring to the foresight in dreamland.

"No worries, Shifu said that it only fear is driving it." Tigress said gently

"No it was different." He replied back.

"How?" Tigress confused and concern.

"An evil me killed you, sis." Tai replied. "Instead of Tai Lung being the guy in charge it was another snow leopard. I couldn't recognize him at all." He looked into his sister eyes and saw fear. Then she hugged him and said, "Don't worry, I will not be that naïve when it comes."

Tai smiled, "Jie Jie, you promise."

"Yes, I promise, Di Di." Tigress kissed her brother on the cheek and helped him up. Crane, Tigress, and Tai all went back to the palace for their favorite fun loving panda's cooking. Tai was quiet than his ordinary self. Just there listen to his sister and friends making fun of their panda as the panda was making fun of Shifu. As a noodle is on his lip and looking like Shifu's moustache with using two bowls as Shifu's giant ears and all of them were done with their dinner they went to their separate rooms. All the way to the bunkhouse Tai was the first to arrive. The five and Po were discussing about what was happening tomorrow for their younger master.

"How are we going to surprise him?" Po asked remembering how sharp-eyed Tai was.

"Then we can ask Shifu not to ring the gong." Mantis suggested.

"No, that won't work." Tigress explained. "He would know something is up."

"How?" Viper asked "What about we go along with our days like always."

"That might work how he all depressed." Crane added.

"Maybe we should just go along with Viper's idea." Tigress calls attention to. "And no one tell him anything. Got it"

"Yeah" The five masters replied

All the residents of Jade Palace are a fast asleep. Only one wasn't asleep but thinking of what he saw. 'What did it mean and why me?" Tai asked himself

'_What does what represent, young master?' Oogway asked._

'_The vision I had.' Tai replied_

'_I think that you get assort to sleep, Tai. You can think about it tomorrow.' Oogway stated 'As I bring to mind that's tomorrow is your birthday right, young one.'_

'_Yeah, it is and I wonder if they know if my birthday is tomorrow.' _

'_Maybe they bring about. Maybe they do not. Maybe they have no thought of it.' _

'_And what does that means anyways.'_

'_Goodnight, Ultimate Power.' Oogway smiled_

'_Goodnight.' Tai smiled_

Tai had a smile on his face and he was happy about what was coming, his birthday. The anniversary of the attack of Tai Lung around fifteen years ago from tomorrow and what are the Furious Five and the Dragon Warrior and even Shifu are planning for their newest family member?


	3. Happy Birthday and Unwanted Surprise

Tigress and the others were keeping a secret for the longest time and when the birthday of a fellow master as they were excited about it. Shifu was ringing the gong as usual and everyone was surprise of what Tai had on his face, the carefree smile he always had on. Shifu saw this and knew why. His birthday was today. As the five and Dragon Warrior kept quiet but the leader of the furious five spoke up and said, "Good to see you in a good mood, Di Di."

"Yup." He replied grinning bigger

In a single line they exit the bunkhouse to go to the Training Hall for their training. Po and Tai had a race to see who faster but Tai won a few seconds. The Dragon Warrior had more muscle than fat now. After 3 years of training with the greatest kung fu teacher known to man, guess who. The five and the panda were the first go to the Training Hall and fellow by Tai. Tai got to the door and stop and felt something wasn't right and he slowly open the door. 'About a year or so, now,' Tai thought. He was attacked be a blog once again. And he had stock all over his face. A new face to him but not to Shifu…

"Remember when you first met Tai Lung, Tai." Shifu asked. He nodded. "You're looking at your friend, young master."

"Melissa." He asked. She nodded and hugged him like no tomorrow. "Mel, too tight" She let go.

"Sorry, Tai-kun." She said. He put paw to tell her it was alright. "Happy Birthday, Tai-kun"

"Thanks" He replied grinning big. Next thing he heard was a 'surprise'. Saw his friends, his sister, Shifu, Mr. Ping, Melissa's parents and Melissa smiling. His eyes were going to pop out of his head. 'They knew!' Tai thought happily. 'Happy Birthday, son' Bao Yu and Zhuang said proudly. 'Thanks' Tai smiled

Melissa and her parents were tigers as well and very skilled in kung fu as Bao Yu and Zhuang were. As Melissa send letters to Tai while he was in the human realm and wanted to meet him in person. Melissa was the same age as Tai. Tai is only older by a few months. Po was playing around with Tai on this birthday. As Tai and his strange family was having a burst with his birthday and more was to come.

***At a cave on the outskirts of the Valley of Peace***

"So, you faced the kid with the power, right?" Shan asked

"Yes, I went against Tai." Tai Lung explained "I shouldn't underestimate him. He had his powers controlled so that helped him anyways."

"The kid knows the secrets." Shan evilly chuckling, "He can do it for us than."

"What are talking about?"

"That the Ultimate Power is more than a savior of this world but can be the only one to chose to unlock the gate the other world." Referring to the human realm

"I had opened it but it took my entire chi to muster to do it, Shan." Tai Lung frowned.

"The Ultimate Brat has more chi than anyone else." Shan stated. "I can't wait to kill him, in cold blood." He started with the evil chuckling again.

Tai Lung sighed, _'What was I thinking? Shan's like a brother to me but Zhuang the one who believe in me as what I could do but Shan never like me. He's using me to get to Tai.' _Tai Lung didn't realize that Shan fell asleep. Tai Lung thought that he should tell Tai before his friend destroy Tai's family.

***At the Jade Palace***

As hours went by as Tai had the most awesomeness birthday he had in the other realm. Mr. Ping made him a birthday chocolate cake with 'Happy 16th Birthday, Tai'. Tai had his carefree smile on his face all-day. Mantis and Monkey were against Tigress and Viper from a strange reason. The two had their pieces of cake explode into their faces. Tigress and Viper were angry with them. Tai, Shifu, Po and Crane sweat drop. 'Those two haven't change' Oogway said. Tai snickered.

"That's the best birthday I've ever had." Tai shouted.

Tai's and Shifu's ears twitched about a noise. The next moment, the snow leopard that was freed by an old friend was there. Mr. Ping, Melissa and her parents were in the village already. Tigress stood in front of her brother to protect him than he walked up to the snow leopard like when he wasn't afraid in the previous year. He knew or could tell something was up. Tai Lung never gave him trouble but only threaten his sister's life.

"Tai Lung you monster why are you -," Tigress said but was interrupted.

"Tai Lung, something wrong what is it?" Tai asked concerning.

"An old friend wants to kill you, Tai." Tai Lung was on his knees.

"Tai Lung, you don't need to bow to me."

"Sorry."

"Why are you here?" Po shouted.

"Please calm yourself, Dragon Warrior." Tai Lung asked respect "I'm here to warn Tai of the future."

"Who's this old friend, you're talking about?" Tai asked curious

"Shan, he's a snow leopard like me." Tai Lung begun but soon interrupted by Shifu, "Shan was a student like Tai Lung and your parents. He's cockier than Tai Lung and even crueler than him as well."

"Shan was one of my and Master Oogway's students to quit and go on his own." Shifu said. "But he wasn't a master of the thousand scrolls at all. He's very powerful, Tai."

Tai Lung said concern, "Tai he wants you died but wants it to be something that no one can control but you."

"Tai Lung, does he know the full potential of the Ultimate Power?" Shifu asked

"I'm guessing not because of how cocky he's acting." Tai Lung said "I've been trying to tell him that-" Interrupted by Tai.

"Tai Lung, don't tell him and kept it to yourself. Don't tell him and let him know that the kid he is going to face is weaker and stupider than he is." Tai said in other words lie.

'_Young Master, do you think this is going to stop him.' Oogway asked_

'_Who knows?' Tai thought_

'_Why take a chance?'_

'_The chance of luck has been in my favor the whole time I've been here.' Tai smiled_

Tai Lung gave his warning and his concern to Tai as a godfather should. The snow leopard knows what the kid is planning as a surprise for his new enemy. A new enemy, a new adventure, and another chance of luck, what can Tai called Tai Lung now, _**friend or foe**_.

"All of you should get some sleep tonight." Shifu bowed and walked away.

"He's right." Crane pointed out.

Tai, the five, and Po went to their rooms to sleep. Two of the masters didn't get to sleep for their own reasons. Tigress was worried about more than ever to lose her brother at the moment than in the past year. Tai didn't get to sleep he decide to meditate about what happen.

'_What do I do, now?' Tai sob_

'_Tai, don't worry, honey. You figure out something, darling.' Bao Yu issued_

'_Son, don't worry. Shan is too stuck up to figure out what he has is nothing.' Zhuang explained_

'_Zhuang is right Tai.' Oogway stated. 'Shan would figure out there is no one more important than the ones you love to protect you from yourself.'_

'_Yeah' Tai simply_

Tai was out cold after a small conservation with his parents and a good friend. What will happen next for the young tiger? Only time will tell.


	4. Meeting with Dark Tai

After Tai Lung's visit to explain that the new enemy is someone that was a former student of Shifu and Oogway. Tai was yet again in the moody mode. He didn't go to breakfast like the others did. He went to the peach tree to think.

_***Tai's subconscious***_

'_What do I have than any other kid?' Tai asked himself_

_Tai was walking around when he heard footsteps coming. Our hero turned very quickly into stance of tiger style. _

'_Come out.' Tai yelled_

_The figure appears and was Shifu. Tai was stocked. He didn't know Shifu could get into his head._

'_Oh.' Tai said_

'_Sorry, Master Tai.' Shifu started. 'I was worry about you and that you can see that I am able to be in your subconscious.' Shifu bowed to Tai and he put a paw up to say '_It's alright_.'_

'_You just scare me. That's why.' Tai stated and then Shifu bowed and exit this subconscious of the youngest tiger he trained._

_***The Normal World***_

***At Mr. Ping's Noodle Shop***

Mr. Ping and Shifu were having their game of Mahjong. Mr. Ping winning six to one, poor Shifu didn't know how. The game was long and the old men who were playing were discussing about the newest member of their weird family.

"What is wrong with Tai, Master Shifu?" Mr. Ping asked concern

"I haven't decided about it yet. I'm guessing it was something that Tai Lung discussed yesterday or what thing is he thinking." Shifu replied concern for the youngest member of the Jade Palace's resident.

Over a few hours, Shifu losing with his poor Mahjong skills which he was flustered and Mr. Ping was chuckling at his friend. Shifu and Mr. Ping were done with their little game for the day and they headed to the palace to see the youngest master was alright or not.

***In the Hall of Heroes***

Tai was by the small pool with a golden dragon above. The golden dragon was once holding the Dragon Scroll which was in its mouth until Po arrived. He was trying so hard not to think about the terror of the sight he saw a few days ago.

'_Ultimate Power kill her.' Shan said._

'_Yes, Master.' Evil Tai smirked_

'_No Tai this isn't you and you know that.' Tigress screamed_

'_You don't know me that well, sister.' Evil Tai said_

_She started to sob. And replied, 'Yes but doesn't that mean I want know more than what I know now.'_

Tai started to pant heavily and as a few moments he recovers his breath. He was on his back again with his paws in the back of his head. He sighed deeply. 'It was just a vision doesn't mean anything.' He thought. And then the elder master who pasted into the spirit world;

'_What's wrong, Ultimate Power?' Oogway asked_

"This vision keeps me thinking about it all the time." Tai explained

'_The same one, young master?' Oogway asked concern and _Tai nodded.

Tai started, "I've don't have a clue to tell if this is going to happen or not."

'_Some objects will happen but as the object will change by what you do as you want to protect your sister from your nightmares.' The elder tortoise master explained._

Tai took a large breath of air. He was calm down from the fright he was going with. And all of a glance a flying knife was aiming for the youngest master as time would have it, he caught it and was revive.

"Wow. I'm impressed." The figure said clearly was male. "I couldn't tell if that snow leopard was lying or not."

"Who are you?" Tai curiously asked

"No one you would or could find out." The figure replied

"What are you?" Tai asked again.

"Who I am, you of course" The figure stepped out of the darkness and revealed another Tai? "What I am is tiger like you and your goody-to-shoe sister."

Tai was stocked of what he was seeing, another vision of himself with an evil look in his eyes. His ember eyes were not even expressional like Tai's. Tai went into a tiger style stance and the evil twin of Tai did as well and the battle of the two Tai's began.


	5. Battle of the Tais and a kidnap Princess

There were now two Tais: the good side and the evil one which they were fighting in no time flat. Punch by punch and kick by kick and some blood all over from the two tigers. 'I've have to stop him, here and now.' Tai thought fighting his doppelganger. The doppelganger smirked and took the brow to Tai's stomach where the scar was for the real Sword of Heroes. He gasped and went flying across the room with the golden dragon was protecting the hall. Tai moan about the pain in his torso.

"You give up yet, Ultimate Power?" evil Tai asked

"HAVE YOU?" Tai yelled and then smirked.

***In the Training Hall***

Tigress was mediating and the five and the Dragon Warrior were using the equipment at their use. Crane was on the Jade Palace in the center of the room reflecting arrows coming at him. Po was using the Swinging Clubs of Instant Oblivion as Po was past the level zero before Tai even arrived to the Jade Palace. As Viper was using the fire floor and jumping up into the air to not get burn from them. Mantis and Monkey were doing combat training with each other. As she heard something coming from somewhere her ears twitched. Viper was the only one to catch that. The tree viper slithered to her friend and asked, "Are you alright, Tigress?"

"I am but I feel something bad going or is happening." She replied while standing up from the lotus position.

"Where are you going?" the green tree viper asked

"Going to see Tai." The tigress answered. "You can join me if you want."

"Sure." Viper replied

"Where are you guys going?" a familiar voice said.

"Po, we're going see Tai because Tigress is afraid about something." Viper explained

***Hall of Heroes***

Tai and his evil twin were still at it but Tai was the one who tried to no belief. 'I have to him before something bad happens.' He thought. 'Plus figure who he is.'

'_I can't remember any tigers beside Bao Yu and you, Zhuang.' Oogway said_

_Zhuang spoke up, 'Master Oogway is it possible if it is?'_

_The master answer, 'I wander if it's he or not.'_

'Guys, I don't know what you two are talking about.' Tai thought

'_There was a tanuki or a raccoon dog. That he was in the group of Shan's. He was mischievous and a jolly soul but he all change when his parent's death.' Zhuang introduced and Oogway interrupted 'Tai, he might have taken your form to get you go with him and that he could be anyone in a blink in the eye.'_

"Who are you?" Tai yelled.

***Outside of the Hall of Heroes***

The furious five and the Dragon Warrior heard someone yell. 'Tai?' They thought. Tigress was the first to step to the door but something or someone stopped her and she look over her shoulder to see the one who stopped and it was her mother, her decease mother, from what Tai told her she looked a lot like herself and that she was different in the personality in than she had. That Tigress was more like their father.

'_Sorry, Tigress but don't.' Bao Yu said_

'_Why?' Tigress asked_

'_Your little brother needs to figure out something on his own.' Bao Yu stated 'He's needs time for that. Honey, don't worry about him.' Bao Yu stroke Tigress' cheek for her to calm down._

Tigress stopped.

***Inside it***

"What's my name?" the tanuki asked. "I'm Jun. And good I'm just playing you."

Tai heard growling and turned to the entrance of the hall and saw Tigress. Tigress ran up to her brother and hugged him. Tai was stocked and he heard silent but a quiet crying noise. She was sobbing.

"We'll meet again, young warrior?" Jun said and he vanished. He wasn't the only one gone but Tigress was as well.

"Tigress!" Tai shouted and the others ran right in and saw only Tai in Hall of Heroes. He was banging with his fists into the floor and sobbing what he couldn't do and will his vision come true? The death of another love one will be soon. Will Tai figure out where is Tigress?


	6. A Disagreement Between Friends

_**Elsewhere**_

Jun the Tanuki was coming for a black postal which he just came from the Jade Palace. He didn't being Tai back with him but his sister, Tigress who jump through it. Right now, she was in a cell as a prisoner. Her left ear twitched as someone opened the door to enter her prison cell. And a snow leopard entered who was her brother's so called godfather, Tai Lung.

"I was thinking that you would be hungry."

"Don't want any." Tigress scowled

"I'm sorry that you're here."

"Don't be. I wanted to save my brother from that bastard."

"Goodnight, Tigress." Tai Lung exited from the room but left the food there.

Tigress was left in the room and whispered, "Please, Tai. Save me."

_**At the Jade Palace**_

_** Hall of Heroes**_

It has been a couple days after Tigress was just taking prisoner by Jun and Shan. Shifu called upon the Furious Five, the Dragon Warrior, and the Ultimate Power. Shifu explained that there was only one way to beat Shan and that was to get Tai there.

"You all know that Tigress want to save Tai." Shifu explained and the six nodded. Tai looked depressed and spoke up, "Shifu, I have to do this alone and I don't want you guys to come along."

"Sorry, Tai that's something that we can't have."

"Why not Shifu? My sister's life is on the line. I can't just stay here and figure out if I'm going to see her again."

"Tai that's my decision." Shifu stated. "I can't lose either of you. This is the end of the discussion" Shifu started out of the room of the Hall of Heroes with his paws behind him.

The five were to training and Po was about to but he thought, 'Tai it's not your fault this happen.' Po was reasoning with himself that it's not Tai's fault. And that he was taking this to a new extreme.

Tai asked, "Are you going stop me?"

"No, that's your decision Tai. Make it and I'll deal with it. You know that Tigress does need you now more than ever." Po replied

Tai said depressing, "I know Po. I can't live with the fact she did it for me and went with him to protect me and that - "

Po interrupted, "Tai shut the hell up!"

Po punch Tai in the face and Tai was in stock and Po starts to cry. He continues, "It's hard for us too and very hard on Shifu, he doesn't want to lose neither one of you guys. I get it that Tigress want on free will but it's tearing you apart inside, Tai." Tai starts crying and it's no not because Po's right but that Po is crying which makes him cry as well.

"Shut up, Po, I think that I have a problem with her leaving and going to save my life but I'm not letting that bastard to hurt her as he did to me. Can't you see that's something I can't stand? Po you know nothing about me except for the way I am when I'm plain me not when I'm ticked, you know that. I can't live -"

Yet again Po punches Tai but harder sending him flying across the room of the Hall of Heroes.

Po said, "What did you say about not having hope? What did I say before Tai were you listening or were you blocking it out of your mind, bro."

Tai started to growl and ran to begin a battle with a friend or in this case a best friend. Tai run towards the giant panda with force. The young tiger punched him in the face. Then the panda struck another attack towards him. The tiger dodged it and threw another but this time the panda dodge and sent a kick towards Tai's face which sent him flying to where the dragon statue was. His head over the pond under the dragon which he was staring at the dragon and the panda was walking up to his friend on the floor.

"So better," Po asked. Tai glared at him and then nodded. Panda was smiling at his friend's change in mood.

"I'm going to walk around the village. You can join if you want?" Tai said walking out of the Hall of Heroes.

"But I'm still think that it's your decision to go or not. Not Shifu's" The panda yelled. The tiger put his thumb up to his friend. Po just smiled and headed with his friend down to the Valley of Peace.

"So, what do you think if I-"Po was interrupted.

"Don't you think about changing Po? You're perfect the way you are." Tai replied to his friend's thought. Po already changed what he wore like the ragged shorts now were turned into a black pair of shorts with a golden hum to them and he wear a vest with a golden dragon on the back. The sun was high in the sky. A stranger was watching the Dragon Warrior and the Ultimate Power and wonders what to do.

"He's here." Tai scowled

"Who's here?" Po asked

"Jun That bastard" Tai said angrily

"Who?" Po asked concern

"Don't worry." Tai said and he could tell that he disappeared. He faked a smile and told Po everything was alright. In the moment a blog come out of nowhere and attacked our hero. He was stock but mad the next instant.

"Angie, what the hell?" Tai yelled

The feline replied smiled, "Oh, Tai. I love you." And jumped into his arms and then the funny part happened he moved before she could even. Angie fell on her bump. She hugged him and he got even angrier. She called her re-enforcements. A line of several girls and different types of them, and Po and Tai were stocked. Tai gave Po the look 'I've got a plan'. Po just grinned while he smirked. They ran into Mr. Ping's shop and explain that they need to hide. The two hid behind the counter. And Mr. Ping lied to the girls and sent them in a different direction.

"I'm sorry to those girls. I had to lie to them." Mr. Ping said depress

"I'm not in the mood of being chased." Tai commented coldly

"Dad, you hear about Tigress?" Po asked and Tai depressingly was moping. His legs to his chest and looking like he was crying but he was depressed.

"Yes. I'm sorry Tai." Mr. Ping apologized. Tai stood and shook a paw up to say 'It's alright.'

After their accident with the fan-girls (**Attack of the Fangirls II**), Po and his friend went back to the palace and went their separate ways. Tai to the Scared Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom and Po was going to the bunkhouse because the sun going down.

_**Bunkhouse**_

The five asked if Tai was alright and Po shook his head.

"What's wrong?" Viper asked

"He thinks it's his fault Tigress went with his other self." Po explained "He called out a name."

"What was the name?" Crane asked

"Jun." Po replied "Who's Jun?"

"We have no clue." Monkey and Mantis said unison

Tai was the peach tree and as the Furious Five and the Dragon Warrior discussed what's wrong with they new roomy. Tai gapping something that's around his neck and something that he got for Tigress for her birthday, the locket with her picture in it. And Tigress has one with his picture in that one.

'_What have I done? I can't just stay here or even go to save her.' _Tai thought while his ember eyes were having tears in them. A friendly spirit come to cheer her son up.

'_What's wrong, sweetie?' Bao Yu asked_

"I don't know." Tai replied

'_Wrong answer and you know it, so sweetie what's the matter?' Bao Yu asked another_

"Tigress went with… this… Jun…guy." Tai mumbled

'_Sorry, sweetie couldn't hear you' Bao Yu explained_

"Tigress went with this JUN GUY" Tai blurred out

'_Oh. Sweetie.' Bao Yu said while hugging her youngest started to sing to him to comfort._


	7. Temper Temper Temper

_**Elsewhere**_

Tigress still in the same cold, eerie room. She weeping about what she can't do and that's she can't save her only brother. Tigress thought,_ 'I'm the leader of the Furious Five. I can't even myself from this man. Damn it. Tai please save, me.'_

And her train of thought was stopped. The door opened and it was,

Jun the Tanuki.

"Good Evening, Master Tigress." Jun started. "You know I've heard about you but your beauty. It doesn't compare seeing you in person."

"You shut the hell up." Tigress shouted with a growl.

"Temper, temper, temper." Jun shooked his head

"What I said, shut the hell -." Tigress was interrupted by a punch.

Jun smirked, "Why are you so mad at me?"He tilted her head to see her ember eyes and then she bited one of his fingers. That's got to hurt. She smirked.

Someone come in and behind hit Jun on the back of the head. Tigress was surprised. It was Tai Lung. Tigress was about to speak but Tai Lung sheeshed her.

"Listen to me." Tigress nodded.

"Alright, I'm getting out of this." Tai Lung said. "I've a feeling that I'm not on the bad side of the war."

Tai Lung opened a portal that a picture of the Jade Palace. Tigress reached for the locket on her neck and opened it and showed a picture of her and Tai. He had his toothly grin and she had a smaller, less tooth grin but a smile no less. '_I will be back, Tai _' Tigress looked towards the portal and continued her thought, '_I'm coming to save you from yourself._'


	8. Forgiveness is the First Step

After Tai Lung and Tigress step though the portal. Tai and Po were at it in the courtyard. Tai was still pissed that he couldn't save his sister. Tai Lung and Tigress were walking up the Jade Palace. Tigress was thinking that she shouldn't have yelled at Tai Lung. He just saved her. The snow leopard and the tigress heard panting and started running to see who it was. The leopard opened the huge door and they saw Tai and Po on the ground panting heavily and Tigress ran to her brother and hugged to death, literally. Po was stocked and amaze that he was seeing what he was seeing. Tai was even more stocked and amaze than the Dragon Warrior and figure out that fast. He was being choking by his sister. _'She's back'_ He thought.

"Sis…too…tight." Tai said while being choked.

"Sorry." Tigress while letting him go.

"Thanks." Tai said to his godfather while he nodded.

"Sorry, for everything." Tigress mumbled. "Can..can you forgive me?"

Tai Lung didn't hear it but Tai definitely did. He smiled. Not a small one, his giant, toothy grin. Tai Lung nodded at the grin.

"Only if you forgive me." Tai Lung said.

She nodded and ran to the snow leopard embrace him. They all heard chuckling of their old master. He just said, "Good to have the real Tai Lung back."

He just nodded in agreement.

"That means he's on the good side, now." Mantis pointed out.

"No duh, Mantis." The Furious Five, Ultimate Power and Dragon Warrior glared at him.

***Scared Peach Tree***

Tai Lung and Tai were there to mediate or Tai Lung was there. Tai just likes the view. Then the spirits of Bao Yu and Zhuang came. They greeted Tai Lung. He nodded.

'_Tai Lung, what happen?' Zhuang asked with his wife in his arms and sitting by Tai against the tree._

'_What make you change, friend?' Bao Yu asked friendly._ Tai smiled at his parents.

"Well, I didn't get why I did most of the things." Tai Lung started(for now on I'm going to refer Tai Lung as T.L. and Tai as just Tai) "I should ask you two for forgiveness." T.L. bowed to the spirit couple and they give him a hearty smile.

'_Tai Lung, we can't stay long but we forgive you doesn't matter if how much bad they were . We will always forgive a good friend.' Bao Yu said sadly _

"Thank you, Zhuang and Bao Yu. I still can't believe you guys forgive me that fast. I'm truly sorry." T.L. crying but not sadness as you thought it. It was happy tears.

"See that's the first step, Tai Lung. Forgiveness." Tai said proudly

"Thank you, Tai" T.L. hugged and was about to choke the poor tiger before he said something. "Sorry"

"It's alright, just don't do that to everyone. Night." Tai got up and went to bunkhouse.

'_Thank You, Tai for everything and for sparing my life.' _T.L. thought _'I will repay you one day.'_

What will happen to our heroes and our new ally? Will Tai be able to stop Shan? Will Tai Lung ever get he's revenge on Tai or would he be there for him and be on his side for their epic battle?


	9. New Friend Or New Foe

Two days later, Tai was walking in the village on - and saw someone being attack by bandits. Tai walked causally towards the group of seven or eight around that ball park. He sum up some chi in his paw turned the chi into a staff. 'Yes.' Tai thought. He looked at the bandits there were wolves and some crocs. Tai ran with his top speed that no one could match. That's why he could match with his sister with no problem.

"Boss." A wolf called a croc.

"What, now?" The croc said holding the person up

"Him." The scared wolf said pointing to Tai.

Tai disappeared and reappeared in front of the wolf. Give the wolf a giant headache with a headbutt as he knock him out. The croc order for the rest to kill him. But the Ultimate Power was to strong and fast to let them get him. He disappearing and reappearing was driving the fools insane as they looked silly by following someone who they can't see. The one that was being assaulted was a wolf. He was protecting a wolf who was unconscious by now with the croc's goons help. 'I have to help him and defeat these fools. I got it.' Tai thought.

"Little tiger are you ready to died?" The croc said cocky.

"No, the question is are you?" Tai replied

"Why …?" The croc couldn't finish as Tai side-kick him.

The croc and his goons got up and started running for the hills. Tai walk up the unconscious wolf and pick him up and he smiled at the wolf. 'This isn't bad but let's go to Mr. Ping's shop. To see if he would put you into Po's old room.' Tai thought as he walked to Ping's restaurant. The goose was in the kitchen and the shop was empty. The young tiger called out for the goose. Mr. Ping was surprise of what the young tiger master wanted. Then he saw the unconscious wolf on his back. From the looks of the wolf wasn't much older than Tai though. Tai carried the wolf to the old bedroom of the Dragon Warrior.

"Do you know his name?" Mr. Ping curiously asked

"I don't know." Tai said bluntly

"How did he get this way?" Curiously of the old goose

"Attack of a gang who a croc was leader with a band of wolves." Tai lean against a wall. The old goose nodded.

Mr. Ping reply, "You go get Master Shifu or Master Viper or even both. I'll watch over him." The tiger master nodded.

He ran out of the bedroom, down the stairs, through the courtyard of the restaurant, and up the thousands of steps to the Jade Palace like it was child's play. Tai enter the Jade Palace without a breathe to spare. He saw that Tigress and Viper were in a match and also saw the red panda master meditating. Tai walked up to the master.

"Shifu." Tai said

The red panda open one of his eyes, "Yes."

"You know I had to go portal." Shifu nodded. "I saw a croc's gang betting on this wolf." Shifu nodded again. "I kind of bet the hell of the gang they ran."

"What happen to the wolf?" Shifu asked

"He's with Mr. Ping."

"Alright, Viper came with me and Tai." Viper nodded and bowed to Tigress with unison.

***Po's Old Room***

"Shifu, you are here." Mr. Ping said

"Yes, is this wolf Tai told me about?" Shifu asked. The old goose nodded. "Viper rap his arm up, understood."

"Yes, Master." Viper replied.

"Tai stay with her." Tai nodded.

The two older being went down the stairs to the restaurant to wait.

"So Tai do you know his name?" Viper asked as she ripped the wolf's arm. Tai shook his head.

"No idea, Viper." He sat on the floor looking at the ceiling.

"I'm guessing he will wake up in a few hours." Tai nodded in agreement. "You watch over him and I'll go tell Master Shifu, okay." Tai nodded once again and Viper kiss his cheek.

***A couple hours later***

The wolf wake up and groan of the pain in his arm. He looked at it as his sight was turning from blurry to clear. He looked around and something or someone caught his eye. You guess it, Master Tai was sleeping in the same place he sat when Viper was with the two of them. Tai heard the groan of pain and turned his head, smile, "Good you're up."

"Master Tai?" Tai nodded.

"You know you can called me, Tai instead. I prefer it that way." The wolf nodded. "Oh yeah, what do you call yourself?"

"The name's Ryu." Ryu answered.

"Well, he's up."

Ryu and Tai jumped with a groan onto the floor. The voice giggled.

"Viper, that's not funny." Tai scowled

"Sorry, but-" she was interrupted

"You're Master Viper." Ryu pointed out.

"Yes, who are you?" Viper asked

"He's name Ryu." Tai answered

"Who was the one fixed me?" Ryu raised his broken arm.

"I did." Viper said proudly.

Tai and Viper decided to let the old panda master to see the wolf, Ryu. He just nodded. That he started asking questions.

"So Ryu where are you from?"

"I come from Japan but moved here not that long ago with my family."

"Well, from the Jade Palace I welcome you."

"Thank you, Master Shifu."

"One quick question Ryu."

"What's is it, Tai?"

"If you only been here a short time. How can you know who Viper is and who I am?" Tai mentioned between him and Viper.

"I heard it from the people that came to visit me and my family." He answered

"What else did you hear-?" Tai was interrupted with a hug.

"Master Tai. Master Tai." The girl was screaming.

"What" Tai exclaimed

"I love you." The girl said bluntly

"She's the one come to visit my family."

"Angie. What the hell?" Tai exclaimed once again

"But I love you."

"I don't love you."

"Master Tai" Voices exclaimed

"Later." Tai said disappearing

"I love them when they play hard to get." Angie said chasing after her Tai.

"How about being afraid to lose a head or so?" Viper mumbled.

The red panda ears twitched and nodded to Viper statement. The masters advised that the wolf go home and tell his mother about what happened. Shifu knew that Tai would be at the Jade Palace. Viper had a bad feeling that he was hiding somewhere else. He was at the courtyard panting. He put a thumb up to tell them he was alright. He wasn't alright he was scared that his life was about to be more complex. He explain that Melissa help out and was in the kitchen with Tigress and rest of them drinking tea. The three went to the kitchen of the bunkhouse.

Tai Lung, Tai, Ryu, the newest member of story, and I walked in:

Tai Lung: Yo.

Tai: Hey there.

Ryu: Hello

Me: Hola, guys you what to do.

Tai Lung: Aaron doesn't own anything of KFP.

Tai and Ryu: But he created us and Bao Yu, Zhuang, and even Melissa and Angie

Me: Thanks guys

Tai: Review pleasssseeeeeeee... *pout*


	10. Two Different People Same Reality

_A/N: Hope your liking the story as for this chapter there are going to be two different points of view: Tai's and Ryu's. Ryu is the new kid in the village as being a new kid he learns different things along the way. Tai is going to get to know Ryu better than before. Melissa is going to be in this to. First, let's Ryu start the chapter;_

I was amaze to see Tai again. He was with another tiger, a white one. He was talking but I couldn't hear him though. The another tiger was female I could tell by the giggle. She was laughing about something he said. He saw me staring at him and his girlfriend. Whatever, who knows? She's new to me. He told her something and she follow, he said, yo. I replied, hello.

"Who's this, Tai?" I asked

"Me." The female tiger replied and I nod.

"I'm Melissa and you must be Ryu, Tai told me about you." Melissa explained

"Yes, I am." I said respectfully

Tai had to speak, "Later, Mel."

He ran and waved and the white lovely tiger waved back.

"Melissa, can I ask you something?" I asked

"What is it?" she asked sweetly.

"Is Tai your boyfriend?" I asked bluntly

"No, why do you ask?" Melissa said as her cheeks become a rosey red.

"Just wandering." I rubbed my head.

"Ok." She smiled sweetly

_(A/N Tai's POV)_

I was bored. So I went to Melissa's place to see if she wasn't doing anything. She replied quickly. We walk to Ryu's house so she could met him. I told her that I saved him from these crocs and wolves. I still didn't know why they did it in the first place, though. I told her, several different things about Ryu. I saw him in the front of his house. Nice place, though. I called out and he replied.

"Who's this, Tai?" he asked

"Me." Melissa replied. "I'm Melissa and you must be Ryu, Tai told me about you."

"Yes, I am." Ryu said respectfully

I had to speak, "Later, Mel."

I ran and waved and my friend waved back. I saw Ryu and Melissa talking; I had a feeling that he had it in for her. I was getting sidetrack from what I was thinking. I had something to do today. I had to visit Mr. Ping for Po and tell him about how Ryu's doing. I have to say that goose can talk.


End file.
